grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard's Labyrinth
The Wizard's Labyrinth, also known as the Phantom Sector or the Magic Labyrinth, is the third Hero Dungeon of the game. This is the dungeon where most of the main cast - excluding Mari, Rin and Asin - are gathered. Rin and Asin have yet to be introduced into the game at the dungeon's release, and Mari has long since left the party prior. Every character aside from the mentioned three have at least a sentence of dialogue in one of the thirty stages of the dungeon. Stages The stages are set on almost every dungeon released in the game except the Nightmare Circus and Monster Train 301 and including the other 2 Hero Dungeons. Stages Stage 1-Trial Forest Stage 2-Whispering Woods Stage 3-Elven Forest Stage 4-Gorgos Dungeon Stage 5-Forest of Life Stage 6-Goblin Work Site Stage 7-Under Hammer Stage 8-Victor’s Fortress Stage 9-Gorgos’ Dungeon (Redux?) Stage 10-Under Hammer (Redux?) Stage 11-Temple Of Cuatal Stage 12-Wyrm's Maw Stage 13-Fortress of Ascension Stage 14-Altar of Judgement Stage 15-Temple of Destruction Stage 16-Fortress of Ascension (Redux?) Stage 17-Goblin Work Site (Redux?) Stage 18-Hammer's Reach (The Prison?) Stage 19-Fortress of Ascension (2nd Redux?) Stage 20-Underpass of Lost Hope Stage 21-Forest of Life (Redux?) Stage 22-Thunder Hammer Stage 23-Under Hammer (2nd Redux?) Stage 24-Fortress of Ascension (3rd Redux?) Stage 25-Hammer's Reach (Redux?) Stage 26-Kungji Village Stage 27-Thunder Hammer (Redux?) Stage 28-Relics of Kounat Stage 29-Sands of Illusion Stage 30-Relics of Kounat (Redux?) Rewards Hero Bullions: *Clear floors 1 to 10: Get 1 Hero Bullions *Clear floors 11 to 20: Get 2 Hero Bullions *Clear floors 21 to 30: Get 3 Hero Bullions *If you finish the entire dungeon, you get 3 Hero Bullions and get to choose an accessory from the new Phantom Phoenix Set. Dialogue Stage 1 Ack! Where are we? Why are we here all of a sudden? Grandiel: Welcome. My apologiees for bringing you here to my Wizard's Labyrinth without alerting you first. What is this, are you saying this is all an illusion? Who are you? Show yourself! Grandiel: I know you're all curious, but to find the answer, you must find your way out of this place first. Just one word of caution, the phantoms of the past can be dangerous so please be careful. Well then, I'll be waiting for you in the next room.. What the... did he just do that? I don't like this at all! It doesn't look like we have much of a choice. If he's capable of transporting all of us single-handedly, we should be extremely careful. Stage 3 What the, is that a slime? Let's get it done and over with and get out of here! This should be easy! The wizard was all talk! No, he wasn't! Everyone, be careful! (After defeating all the monsters) *pant pant* What species of slime was that? *pant pant* This is no joke... Stage 4 This place has about as much class as the Underworld. Doesn't look like there's anything here that would interest a bounty hunter, though... For now, let's just focus on getting out of here! ...A negotiation? Those aren't bad terms at all. Stage 5 Aaaauuuuggghhh! What are these decoys? It's disgusting how many there are! Aaaauuuuggghhh! The forces of nature seem to be out of alignment, but... so cute! Aaaauuuuggghhh! Even the sound of her shrieking is cute... ... Stage 7 (Yes, Grandark, this space is an illusion, as I thought ... But then, how they hurt us physically?) I've never heard this kind of magic! As the entire floor can be transformed? ... What do you think? Do not stand there silent, say something! ... Uhm ... (I think I've been here before ... When and why?) Aff! If you were the Dio, I'd kick your ass. Why I had to double train with this guy? (Soco! Punch! Punch!) James: Uhhg ... Miss, I'm not a punching bag ...! Bah ... If you have nothing to say, continue as my bodyguard, masquerade Stage 10 There! Is anyone there! (Caxias appears) Caxias Grandiel: Nice to meet you. Hmm .. It seems that you finally decided to show up. Caxias Grandiel: I thought you need to make some adjustments, but it seems not. It will not be necessary to practice so ... Wait, you can stop acting so stupid and tell us what the hell you want from us? Caxias Grandiel: They can be calm. We have plenty of time ... I'll wait for them elsewhere. (Caxias disappears) Stage 11 (It's getting closer ...) I'm just delaying you. It's time for us to part. And I will! Wait a minute! What you said!? Wait, Sieg! If we do not fight together here ... Sorry girl, but I had the time to spend with you has ended. Ooops ... Sr.Sieghart! We are not a team ...? Stage 13 Oh, so you're finally revealing his intentions? Where did you leave? I do not know what you heard, or who or when ... Do not interfere in my affairs! How do I care pros your subjects ... But it is as I suspected ... You want to ... Ahh? Listen, you better shut up before I finish with you, little devil. Look around, immortal. Defeating him would be child's play, but I think now it's time to act together, no? (After defeating all the monsters) Hah ... Hah ... Ah ... Do not try to bluff ... You are not able to get out of here without my help. I. .. I have no time to waste on you. I'm going ahead! Stage 14 You're still quite useful. What do you mean Bounty Hunter? You do not even look human ... Hmm .. And this story about "underground" ... Yes, actually I am not, as you can see. Incidentally, this target is not worth the cost of my bullet. (Still, why the blue flames suddenly disappeared? ... Well, first I have to worry about these monsters.) Stage 15 Sr.Sieghart, why did you disappear like that? But that thing ...! And dare carry our last name?! You're right ... I do not even care ... Sure, today it was different ... Why does Sieg ...? I do not care ... Oh! What ... This time it was the God of Destruction. An enemy after another! Honestly ... Stage 18 Tallinn Elfbane: Spies! This game is not over yet. Feel the great power of Tallinn! Aff .. He again? I'm tired of it ... Why is everyone talking today? Even the illusions! So the big mouth that illusion is equal to the dwarf. (After defeating all the monsters) I hope I see you again. Bye! (Well .. Somehow, I feel stronger than before.) Stage 20 Hey masquerade Are you seeing there? Is anyone there! Diiiiiiooooo! Why are you here, you stupid? Do you know how long it's what I'm looking for you? Errm ... Oh! Where have you been? If this were not masked ... What? Where's he been? Ah, but it was another useless! Er ... Who's your friend, I think we have not been presented. (After defeating all the monsters) You have not changed ... Shut up or I'll knock again. Any idea what is happening in the Elyos?! Hm ... Then the Chrimson River finally began to mobilize? How convincing is this? The useless here is still you, Dio. When you escape from here I will teach you a lesson and you'll hear a few good! Stage 24 Finally, will we face? Caxias Grandiel: I look forward to confront them, but not yet ... Let's wait a bit. For now, you must face the shadows of the past. Well .. If you overcome all these obstacles, certainly receberei.Se you ... Well, I guess we'll meet soon. Stage 25 It has more than one group there. Ahh! Allies or enemies? Huh? What a day full of unknown pointy ears ... Hm? Ruf ... Ha! * Bang! Bang! * Geez ... What is this? (What fast!) Damn! What you did to me!? The daughter of King Crimson River ... How much is your soul, young lady? How dare you? You .. So, suddenly ... I'll never forgive you ...! (But that sucks, a bounty hunter ... They usually do not attack someone who does not have a price on his head.) Hurry up, run away, Ley! Stage 27 Hm ... Who is that? ... Wait, you're that guy from the city of the dwarves! As you know the fighting style of Sieghart!? Tell me, you know Sieghart Elscud!? Calm down, Elesis! Grandark: (Oh the swordsman with red hair, this time ...) ...The cavalier with red hair. ...! Over there ... we have nothing to do here. Wait! Stage 28 We went through many monsters and stories ... But it seems that this tower was not meant to stop us. How so? So we have to continue? I can not remember the last time I ate ... I'm hungry! Yes .. Even a diva can't fight on an empty stomach ... No, not that ... Personal ...! * Stomach growling * ... Oops! Stage 29 Again, it did not work ... They are similar but with different essences ... As might be expected, this was not a Bible Revelation of truth. Where are you, Mari? What is the future that you predicted? Mwuahahahha! And now to insect attack me! Since I came here, I find that sorcerer. You need to apologize or I have to break it in two and remove the excuse of him. Stage 30 Grandiel: '''Thank you for making it all the way here. You are all indeed full of potential. Potential? Were you testing us? We don't know what your intentions are, but it's time to put an end to this. Oh, but I'd like to personally thank you for sending us on that trip down memory land. I'm overflowing with gratitude. '''Grandiel: Haha....I'm suddenly rapt with anticipation. You've waited long enough. Defeat me and you will get the answer to this puzzle and the way out. Oh, but here's an important hint. You will not be able to harm me as long as these phantom monsters are alive. Now then, fight on 'til the end! (After defeating all the monsters) Now! Spill it! Grandiel: I'm please that I was able to pin my hopes on you all. The truth is, I wasn't using my powers to test you. Please pardon my actions, I was merely trying to train you to make you stronger... Then you're telling us right now that you're not trying to harm us? Hmm. Can we trust him? I don't like this at all. He makes us suffer like this and then asks us to trust him! Grandiel: Haha. Are you upset because of this unscheduled training? ...I want to kill you, but tell me why you have the false Klara Libri with you, elf! Grandiel: Oh, thank you for inquiring about these crudely made wares of mine, but that's not what's important right now. I now have an idea of what your goals are. Even though, the road to achieving your goals won't be easy at all... But here, here are some powerful items I've been gathering this whole time. They should be of some use to you here on out. Then, I shall see you again soon. Trivia *Though it is not explicitly mentioned in the game's text, the Grand Chase are spilt up into several teams after the first stage, and regroup at the last stage. Some members reshuffle along the way as well. Each team addresses several issues related to its members, but ultimately leaves more questions than answers. The groups in the beginning are: **Group 1: Elesis, Lire, Arme, Ronan, Sieghart **Group 2: Ryan, Jin, Amy **Group 3: Ley, Zero **Group 4: Lass, Rufus **Group 5: Dio *Some stages do not have dialogue. *It is unknown if Zero, Ley, and Rufus have officially joined the Chase after this dungeon. *Grandiel is one of the few dungeon bosses who is not antagonistic towards the Chase. The dungeon itself was his method of training the Chase to better stand a chance against Ashtaroth. Category:Article stubs Category:Dungeons